Intolerable
by kkuzzz
Summary: Original title was "Mamas Don't Let Your Daughters Grow Up To Play Football. After the biggest game of the season Jane runs into some guys who aren't too keen on the idea of a girl playing their sport and they decide to take matters into their own hands.
1. Chapter 1

Mamas Don't Let Your Daughters Grow Up To Play Football

Written by Kkuzzz

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of its characters.

Warning: Rated M for mature. Contains violence and some vulgar language.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1 –

"You ready for the big game tonight?" Spinner asked his girlfriend as they walked down the sidewalk together.

"No, not at all Spin," she replied flatly.

"How come babe?" he asked.

"This is the biggest game of the season. Possibly of my life. Everyone's gonna be there. If I screw up everybody will see it and they'll all blame me if we lose. It's a lot of pressure."

"Jane, you're the fastest player we got. You're 37 for 39 catches in the past four games. You always put your all into every game. So don't worry. It will be great and you'll win. No worries."

"You really think that or are you just being a good boyfriend?" she asked smiling up at him.

"I honestly believe that, but I still get good boyfriend points though right?"

She looked up and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "Of course you do. Now I gotta go home and get ready. Coach wants us there early. See you at the game Spin," she hollered as she ran off towards her house.

After getting home and putting her pads on, Jane crammed some street clothes into her equipment bag and looked at the clock. It was 5:45 and the coach wanted the team at the field by 6. So she hurried out the door, bag flung over her shoulder and helmet and shoulder pads in hand. She enjoyed her walk to the school and ended up in the boys locker room just as the coach was telling everyone to take a knee.

"Okay boys, as you know, this is the most important game of your entire season. Glenwood is the toughest team out there, but I know you have it in you to beat them. They gave a lot of big guys so be prepared to take some big hits. That means we cannot be missing ANY blocks. Protect your carriers, protect your receivers, and protect your quarterback. You win this game, there's no practice Monday. You lose, and well, expect to crawl home after practice Monday. Everybody got it? Okay guys hands in."

"One, two, three, Panthers!" they shouted in unison before they exited out onto the field.

The fans in the stands cheered wildly as the team charged out. They warmed up with quick drills until the refs signaled it was time for kickoff. Both teams came out strong and didn't relent for the duration of the entire game. By the fourth quarter, the score was tied and there was only seven seconds left on the clock. Degrassi had just enough time for one more play.

"We're just gonna have to go for it. I want all of our receivers out there and we'll send a hail mary towards the endzone. If we make it, it's over. If we don't make it, the game will just go into overtime and we can fight it out a little bit longer. Let's hope for the reception. Good luck you guys, I know you can do this," Coach Shep encouraged them as they took the field for the last seven seconds of regulation play.

"Set. Hut one. Hut two. Go!"

The ball was snapped and Jane took off like she had been shot out of a cannon. When she reached the ten yard line she turned around to see only one defender coming up on her. So she threw a hand in the air calling for the ball. Her wish was granted and the football came spiraling in her direction. The pass was unbelievably flawless and it hit Jane directly in her chest. Her arms reached up and gracefully wrapped around the ball and she continued towards the touchdown zone. She only got five yards before she felt arms wrap around one of her legs. Gritting her teeth, she willed herself to take a few more steps before falling forward, ball held firmly out in front of her as far as possible. She closed her eyes as her body hit the ground hard. She waited for the whistle to blow before opening them and seeing that she had made it. The crowd erupted into cheers as the refs threw their arms in the air signaling a touchdown. The team ran out onto the field and basically piled on top of Jane in joy.

When the celebration died down a bit, Degrassi jogged over to their bench and Glenwood began to leave the field angry and defeated.

"This isn't over chick!" the player that made the final tackle yelled at a now helmetless Jane.

She looked at the scoreboard and smiled back at him. "Looks pretty over to me buddy," she said before jogging over to where Spinner stood waiting.

"That was amazing Jane!" Spinner said lifting her up in the air.

"Thanks Spin! It feels amazing, you know, to be the hero of the game!" she gushed.

"I'm just so damn proud of you."

"Hey Jane, party at my place. You comin'?" Derek interrupted.

"No I think I'm just gonna go back to Spinner's house with him and just chill," she yelled back.

"No, she's coming, she just has to shower first. She smells like a gym sock," Spinner yelled back to Derek, keeping his eyes on Jane.

"Okay cool. You can ride with me. I'll meet you by the front doors," Derek said turning towards the locker rooms.

"Babe, you gotta hang with your team if you wann be part of it."

"But Spin I'm tired, I just wanna lay down and relax," she complained.

"So just go for a little while and then you can swing by my house. Sound good?"

"Fine." She broke away from him and snatched his hat off his head. "See ya later then."

"Have fun!" he yelled to her back as she walked away.

Being the only one in the girls locker room kind of creeped Jane out. Too many horror movies she imagined. So she showered and dressed as fast as she could and crammed all of her padding into one of the small lockers. When she emerged, Derek was waiting at the end of the hall like he said he would.

"Wow, really lookin' like one of the guys tonight," he laughed at her outfit.

"Hey shut up. Spinner bought me this hoodie and his hat is saving me from crazy wet hair syndrome," she argued back with a smile.

"Sure sure. You ready to go? Danny and Sav are at my place already, holding the fort down for me."

"Yeah, let's go."

When they got to Derek's house the party was already in full swing. Jane followed Derek in and took a bottle of beer from Danny in the kitchen. There was music blasting in the living room and numerous people were dancing. Jane chatted with some of her fellow teammates for awhile before heading into the living room and taking a seat on the couch.

"Hey," a boy slurred, sitting down uncomfortably close to her. "I'm Adam."

"Jane."

"You're the girl that caught the winning touchdown right?"

"Yeah that's me," she answered dully.

"Awesome. You were killer out there. Those Glenwood guys seemed pretty pissed, you better watch yourself out there."

The alcohol on his breath and his slurring of his words took all of the seriousness out of what he was saying.

"Thanks, I can handle myself."

"You wanna dance with me?" he slurred out smiling.

"I would but I gotta go meet my boyfriend at his house soon."

"Oh, okay then, see you later," he got up and found a different, more drunk girl to talk to.

"Damn, that was cold Jane," Sav laughed, taking Adam's previous spot next to Jane.

"It's okay, he'll get over it soon I'm sure," she defended herself.

"Oh I'm sure he will," he laughed. "You need anything? Another drink maybe?"

"No, I'm not feeling the best so I think I'm just gonna walk home and get some rest."

"Well do you need a ride?"

"No, I'll just walk. It's a nice night and I'll be just fine," she assured him.

"Okay, I'll see you on Monday at school then."

"Yeah, see ya," she smiled and handed him her empty beer bottle as she stood up.

As she stepped out the front door and began walking towards Spinner's house, she inhaled the scent of the chilly autumn evening and pulled her hood up over her hat. After a few blocks of walking she pulled out her cell phone to text Spinner. It was 12:46. Before she could begin her message, she was startled by a voice behind her.

"Hey hey football girl. It's kinda late for you to be out walking around all by yourself don't you think?"

She recognized the voice before she even turned around. It was the sore loser jerk from Glenwood. When she did turn around she was met by him and two other boys from his team.

"I'm almost to my boyfriend's house now so I should be fine. Thanks for your concern." She turned back around and began walking again, hoping that they would just leave her alone.

"Oh no, no, no, no little miss. I told you this wasn't over," he said grasping her shoulder sharply.

Panic sinking through her, she shook off his hand and took off running. She ran many blocks and could see the light in front of Spinner's house when she was tackled to the ground. Ignoring the gravel biting into her palms, Jane tried to get back to her feet but one of the boys had strong arms around her and was dragging her into the end of a dark alleyway.

"How cliché," she thought as she continued to struggle.

"You know why girls shouldn't play football?" the lead boy asked walking up to her. "Because men are stronger than girls," he said, slamming his fist into her jaw, causing her head to snap to the side.

"Still managed to kick your ass on the field though. You're just jealous because I'm better than you," she spat back, unwilling to go down without a fight.

This just angered him more and he slammed another fist into her stomach, sending her into a coughing fit.

"Dude…it was just a football game," she said between coughs.

The boy behind her let her go and another punch hit her in the face, sending her to the ground. The back of her head smacked hard against the concrete and stars danced in front of her eyes. Before she could recover a strong foot slammed into her stomach, shooting pain through her midsection.

"Just a game? Football is my life!" he sent his foot into her again. "Letting you play is like taking a shit on everything I've worked for!" Another kick. "It's running my future!"

"I made that team fair and square! I love football!" she shouted at him.

The onslaught of kicks just got worse after that comment and continued for what felt like an eternity to Jane. Most landed on her stomach but a few found their way to her face and chest.

"I think we need to give her something she'll never forget," one of the other boys snickered when the kicking finally ceased. "Let football return her love."

"Brilliant man. Hold her down, I'll return that shit to her," the lead boy said, kneeling down and beginning to fiddle with Jane's belt.

"No! Please stop!" Jane begged, realizing what was going to happen and pushing his hands away.

Growing frustrated with her pushy hands, the boy motioned to his other friend who then came over and stomped down hard on Jane's wrist.

Right as his heel made contact with her wrist she screamed out in pure agony. Momentarily stunned, the boy managed to undo her belt and stood up to remove his own. In that instant, a sudden rush of adrenalin snapped through her veins and she smashed her fist into the face of the boy holding her down. Shocked by the blow, the boy fell backwards giving Jane a chance to rise to her feet and begin running away.

"Jason grab her!" he said from the ground.

Before she could get out of the alley, Jason's strong hands gripped her shoulders once again and threw her into the wall of one of the buildings. As she hit, she felt something in her leg give and she crumpled back to the ground.

"You little bitch. You just don't learn do you?" Jason taunted, whipping his belt off and tossing it to the side.

He lifted her up by the front of her sweatshirt and shook her roughly. Gathering up all of her strength, she sent her knee directly into his groin. Groaning in pain, Jason let her go and they crashed to the ground together. As she tried to rise to her feet again, she found that she had no strength left to do so.

"I'm done playing games with you little girl," Jason said, regaining his composure.

His foot met her face one last time and her world spun into darkness. The last thing she was aware of was rough hands at the top of her pants.

To be continued….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: There you go ladies and gents. Now you know what to do? You go leave a review! Tell me what you think so far. Tell me if you love it. Tell me if you hate it. If you have pointers for my writing go ahead and let me know. Or if you have any ideas for this story I'd love to hear those too. Really getting anything makes me happy. And remember, reviews encourage me to update faster…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –

The cold night air bit into her skin pulling Jane back to consciousness. Opening her eyes, she found herself lying against a brick wall in a dim alley. A chill ran through her and she realized her jeans were knotted around her ankles and her sweatshirt and t-shirt, ripped down the middle, were hanging off of her shoulders, exposing her bare skin to the chilly breeze.

"Oh my God," she said out loud, "it really happened." Tears welled up in her eyes and she attempted to get to her feet. Every time she moved, though, pain radiated through her body. After four attempts she finally managed to get her body upright. Moving very slowly, she pulled her jeans up and tugged her sweatshirt tight around her. She remembered how close to Spinner's house she had been before the attack so she pulled out her phone to call him for help. Jane's stomach dropped when she saw the state of her cell. It was smashed beyond operation.

"Okay, it's only half a block Jane, you can make it."

Breathing shallowly, she began limping towards the beacon of light in front of Spinner's home. Every step she took was more agonizing than the last and it felt like hours before she reached the front door. With her last ounce of energy, she rang the doorbell twice and slumped back to the cold cement.

Spinner's eyes popped open at the sound of his doorbell and groaned in frustration. He lifted his clock off the nightstand to check the time.

"This better be damn good to wake me at a quarter after three," he grumbled rolling out of bed and pulling on a pair of jeans.

He wiped the sleep from his eyes as he walked down the stairs and to his front door. Looking out the small window he saw no one there and wrenched the door open angrily. The anger dissipated immediately when Jane's frail body tumbled in at his feet.

"Jane!" he gasped, dropping to his knees beside her. "Baby, what happened?"

"I'm sorry, your nice sweatshirt got ripped," she slurred, losing consciousness again.

"I gotta get you to a hospital right now!" he said scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to his car. He gently laid her in the front seat and ran back inside for his keys and a shirt.

No matter how fast he drove, Spinner felt like he couldn't get there fast enough. The entire time, he spoke soothing words to the unconscious girl in his front seat and stroked her hair gently with one hand. When he finally got to the hospital, he didn't bother attempting to find a suitable parking place. Instead, he pulled right up into the Emergency port and shut off his car. Like lightening, he was out of the car and lifting Jane out of the front seat.

"Hey! Can I get some help here!?" Spinner called out as he burst through the hospital doors.

"What happened?" a nurse asked, wheeling a gurney over to him.

"I don't know. Show just showed up at my door like this," he replied laying his girlfriend down on the gurney.

"How long has she been unconscious?" a doctor asked when he joined them.

"Not too long, ten minutes maybe."

As if she heard them talking about her, Jane started to stir and her eyes cracked open slowly.

"Jane!" Spinner exclaimed, relieved.

"Jane, I'm Doctor Klieger, can you hear me? Do you know where you are? Can you tell me what happened?"

"Was attacked," she breathed out. "Wrist hurts, leg hurts, head…ugh. Can't breath. Rape kit."

Spinner's eyes went wide upon hearing her words. Before he could press her on who it was, the doctor grabbed his arm.

"You're gonna have to wait out here son. You can watch through this glass if you really want to," he said motioning to a window looking into the room where Jane now laid. "I'll keep you updated," he promised before joining other medical staff beside Jane.

Spinner watched helplessly as the doctors analyzed her. They were poking and prodding her body and he could clearly see the pain etched across her face. Another doctor with a clipboard was apparently asking her questions because she was nodding yeses and shaking nos. Suddenly, some of the machines want wild and she coughed, spewing blood all over the place. The doctors became frantic and she was wheeled out of the room past Spinner.

"Hey, what's goin' on? Where are you taking her!?" Spinner asked a passing doctor.

"One of her lungs collapsed and she's got internal bleeding. We're taking her up to the OR to repair the damage."

"But she'll be okay right?"

"Time will tell. Are you her brother?"

"No, I'm her boyfriend Gavin."

"Well Gavin, if she has some family maybe you want to give them a call and when you're done you can come up to the OR waiting area. Seventh floor."

"Thank you sir."

The doctor nodded and took off towards the elevators. Spinner whipped out his cell and scrolled down to Jane's number. It was then that he realized he didn't have a home phone number for Jane, only a cell number. He didn't know any of her family. He'd never been to her house. He only knew Jane. Thinking hard, he wracked his brain for any other Vaughns he might know but he came up blank.

"Sir?" a female voice pulled him from his thoughts. "I'm sorry but if you don't move your car it's gonna get towed."

"Oh yeah," he remembered, shaking his head. Turning back the way he came he jogged through the hospital hallway and out to his car which was still sitting in the Emergency port. After he pulled his car into a space in the hospital ramp, Spinner looked over to the passenger seat. A small spot of Jane's blood shone dimly in the parking ramp light. Seeing this, Spinner closed his eyes and leaned back into his seat.

"Please God, let her be okay. Please, please, let her be okay," he spoke out loud.

After taking a deep breath he got out of his car and made his way back toward the hospital entrance. He took his time getting up to the seventh floor and sauntered over to a spot in the waiting room. Looking at his watch, he realized it was only 4 A.M., so he decided to rest his eyes for a little bit. His sleep was light and restless and he jerked when he felt someone touch his shoulder.

"Gavin?" It was the doctor from before.

"Yeah Doctor? How is she doin'?" he asked as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Well, we repaired the damage done internally. She has three broken ribs, a broken wrist and a fractured tibia. The rape kit came out negative for any sexual activity, forced or otherwise. There doesn't look like there is any serious, life-threatening injuries, but she's pretty shaken up," the doctor explained.

"Is she awake? Can I see her now?" Spinner was beginning to grow impatient.

"She's awake but hospital policy mandates that I only allow family in to see her."

"Please, I'm as close to family as it gets sir."

"Okay, but if anyone asks, you told me you were her brother. Got it?" the doctor winked.

"Got it. Thank you so much!"

"Ms. Valieri is in room E761."

'_Valieri? Jane's last name is Vaghn.'_ Spinner thought on his way to the room.

When he reached the room, he out on a smile and walked in hesitantly. Laying in the sole bed of the room was Jane. Spinner walked straight to the side of her bed and sat down in the chair placed there.

"Hey babe, how you feelin'?" he asked quietly.

"Not too bad, but that might just be the medication they filled me with. You like my cast? They gave me a royal blue one so it will match my jersey," she replied cheerily.

"It's nice," he answered smiling. "Jane what happened to you?"

Her smile faded from her face and her eyes dropped to stare at her fidgeting hands.

"I went to Derek's party like you told me to and you were right, it was fun. I hung out for awhile, had a beer, chatted with a couple people. But then I got a little tired so I decided to head over to your place. It was nice out and I thought it would be nice to just walk over. I had walked a few blocks when these three guys stopped me. I recognized them from the Glenwood team." She stopped for a minute to recompose herself before continuing. "I tried to run but they caught me and trapped me in an alley. The biggest guy, Jason, hit me and kicked me telling me how terrible it was that I was allowed to play football. When I said something about me being better than him, he got furious and started going for my belt. That's when I really started freaking out and fighting back. But the three of them were too strong for me. I guess they got tired of me struggling because eventually they knocked me out. The last thing I felt was somebody pulling on my pants."

"But the doctor said –" Spinner started.

"Yeah I know, they must not have done it," Jane said quietly.

Both were silent for a few minutes before Spinner spoke again.

"Jane, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I never shoulda made you go to that party."

"No Spin, this isn't your fault. I shouldn't have been walking alone. It's thanks to you that I'm not dead right now."

"It's not your fault either babe. It's those guys that felt like they had to beat on a girl to prove that they're men. But don't worry, I'm gonna make things right," he promised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you think? Still lookin' pretty good? Let me know your thoughts, they'll help me write the next chapter and update sooner. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –

Soon after Spinner had talked to Jane, the medications she had been given really kicked in and she dozed off to sleep. Never letting go of her hand, Spinner also let sleep take over his body. When he woke up he found Jane propped up on some pillows and laughing at something on the television.

"Aren't you a little old for Bugs Bunny?" he joked, lifting his head up.

"The concept of being too old for something is complete bullshit made up by some guy who thought he was too cool for school," she answered, never tearing her eyes from the cartoon rabbit.

"Geeze, tell it like it is babe. What time is it?"

"About seven-thirty," she said finally looking at him.

His heart broke when he saw the deep purple bruises that had formed across her once flawless face. Her left eye was swollen half shut and a cut below it had been butterflied. Dried blood crusted on top of her split lip, but to him, she was still beautiful.

"Your family is gonna wonder where you are. They'll be worried if you don't come home soon won't they?"

"Nah, mom doesn't give a damn and Lucas is either never around or doesn't notice me when he is."

"Lucas?"

"Yeah, my brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, Lucas Valieri. I didn't tell you he was my brother?" she laughed.

"No! I realized earlier that I don't know anything about your family life. But I want to know," he said sincerely.

"Well, I live with my mom and my brother. MY dad is in jail, Lucas is basically the spitting image of him," she explained.

"So your name is really Jane Valieri?"

"Actually no. My name used to be Anastacia Valieri but I had it legally changed to get away from the reputation of my family."

"Then how come the doctor called you Ms. Valieri?"

"What is this, 20 questions? He called me Ms. Valieri because I haven't been to the doctor since my name change so my medical records still have my birth name on them."

Before he could ask any more questions, the doctor interrupted.

"Good morning Gavin, good morning Jane, how are you feeling?" he asked smiling.

"It hurts a little when I breath in but that's about it," she confessed.

"That's normal. As I explained earlier, one of your lungs collapsed and we had to stitch it up. As you heal, the stitches in the inside will dissolve but the stitches on the outside will have to be removed in about a week. Until then I recommend you keep your midsection bound up with gauze to aid in the healing of your broken ribs."

"Okay, well when can I leave then?" she asked.

"Since you're 18 you can sign yourself out. We just need to give you your medication and your crutches. I'll go grab the paperwork and I'll send a nurse in with the other stuff."

"Do you want me to take you home babe?" Spinner asked once the doctor had gone.

"Actually I would rather just go back to your place and relax instead of going home and having to deal with my screwed up family."

"That's fine, we can do that," he said, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

Soon the doctor returned with papers in his hand a nurse right behind him.

"Okay Jane, all you have to do is fill out a few forms and you're free to get out of here. This," he said handing her a slip of paper, "is your prescription for your pain medication. Now I already filled it for you so you will have some to take home with you today. You need to come back in a week to get your stitches removed and to make sure your tibia is healing right. Sign these few papers and you're outta here. Take it easy now Jane."

"Thanks doctor."

"Good morning Ms. Jane, I'm Wanda, and these are your crutches. I assume you know how they work?"

"Yeah, no problem," she answered shrugging.

"Okay good. Your clothes are on the shelf there. When you're finished with those forms you can bring them to the nurse's station down the hall. Have a nice day," the nurse smiled and left Jane with Spinner.

"Your clothes are al dirty and gross. Are you sure you wanna put them back on?" Spinner asked bringing her clothes to her bed.

"I don't really have a choice Spin. I can't exactly limp outta here in a hospital gown."

"Oh, I hadn't really thought of that," he chuckled as he helped her wriggle into the clothes and then to her feet. "you okay Jane"" he asked as she swayed a little.

"Just a little dizzy spell. I'm fine. Can you grab my papers?" she asked crutching slowly out of the room.

He followed her to the nurse's station and laid the papers on the desk in front of her.

"I'm gonna go grab the car and pull it up to the doors. I'll meet you down there," he said.

"Sure, I'll be right down," she acknowledged.

After going over things with the head nurse on duty, Jane crutched to the elevator and rode down to the ground level. There, she made her way down the long hallway that led out to the Emergency port. She smiled when she saw Spinner waiting next to his running car.

"Need a ride somewhere little lady?"

"Why yes, I'd love one good sir," she laughed as he opened the door for her. Her laugh abruptly stopped when she saw the passenger seat covered in towels. "What's the matter Spin? Afraid I'll get dirt on your nice seats?"

"No, there's a little blood on the seat from earlier and I didn't want you to have to sit in it," he answered, suddenly serious.

"Oh. Thanks," she said quietly, handing him her crutches and carefully sliding into the seat.

The ride back to Spinner's was very quiet, the lack of sleep hitting Spinner hard and the pain medication beginning to take over Jane's body. When they arrived, Spinner helped Jane up the stairs and guided her into his room, shutting the door behind him.

"Here," he said handing her a pair of his basketball shorts and a t-shirt, "you can wear this for now."

"Thanks," she took the clothes from him and took her time changing into them.

When she was finally changed, she crawled up on his bed and pulled the covers tight around herself. Spinner followed suit after removing his own jeans and snuggled up gently next to Jane, careful not to jar her midsection. The morning sun shined through the curtains as Jane let her heavy eyelids close.

ΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞ

She awoke to the smell of food cooking somewhere in the house. Stretching her body, she became aware of her boyfriend's absence. The rumbling in her stomach told her to follow the smell, so she rolled out of bed and slowly crutched down the stairs. Around the corner she spotted Spinner hovering over the stove and dancing to music that was silent to her own ears.

"Nice moves Ricky Martin!" she laughed.

He spun around quickly and yanked the headphones out of his ears.

"Hey! It's my girl! How ya feeling?" he asked, turning back to the stove.

"I think the meds are wearing off because I'm startin' to feel a little rough," she moved to see what he was cooking. "Eggs? At night?"

"Yep. I'm not a real good chef but I wanted to make you something for dinner."

"I'm sure it will be delicious."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah I am. Are you?" she asked.

"Always. How about you gimp on over to the table and I'll bring you some delightful food."

She smacked him on the arm for the gimp comment before heading toward the table. He placed a plate of eggs and toast in front of her and a plate in front of himself.

"So I thought," Spinner said between mouthfuls of food, "that we could watch a movie when we're done eating."

"Sounds good to me. Which movie?"

"Totally up to you babe."

"I wanna watch Stick It," she answered.

"Cool. If you're finished you can go chill on the couch and I'll clean this stuff up. Do you need anything?"

"Some water and my pain meds would be nice."

"No problem."

She waited on the couch for about ten minutes before she was joined by Spinner.

"Sorry, it took awhile to actually find the movie," he apologized as he pushed it into the DVD player. "Here's some pills and some water," he handed the medication and glass to her and waited until she was done. Then he took the glass from her and sat down next to her as the movie started.

Although they had slept all day, neither could fight the sleep that rushed over them. When Spinner awoke, the TV was off and it was dark outside. As he shifted, he felt a heavy presence in his lap. Looking down, he saw a head of messy brown hair laying on a pillow in his lap. He smiled as he lightly brushed the hair out of Jane's face. The clock on the cable box read 2:16.

"Wow I slept a long time," he muttered.

Gently, he scooted out from under Jane and picked her up. Walking slowly, he brought her back up to his bed and laid her down. Then he crawled in beside her and gave her forehead a quick kiss.


End file.
